


I Called Dibs!

by Bigbaddaiwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, I hope this is as cute as I hope, Modern AU, NaLi - Freeform, One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaddaiwrites/pseuds/Bigbaddaiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a Tumblr post that said something along the lines of "Imagine your OTP being neighbours and person A found a cat with no collar and keeps it. A week later, person B knocks at their door and demands their cat back." And I thought this was fitting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Called Dibs!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not a NaLi shipper, but this was for a friend, so I'm going to make sure I do a good job, just for him. He's lucky he's my friend. Also, not my fault if this sucks, I'm a horrible writer.

On her way home from her job at one of the largest companies in the country, Lisanna Strauss just got off the phone with her big brother, confirming that no one kidnapped her, that she was fine, and soon came across this tiny kitten that looked lost. Lisanna, being the kind hearted she is knelt down to the cat, smiling. 

"Awe, is someone there lost? Do you have a home?" She asked the kitten and she looked for any sign of a collar. There didn't seem to be any and she looked around. It seemed too well maintained to be a stray, she decided to take the precious kitten into her house and put around flyers, saying that the kitten was found. She was happy that she found the kitten and she picked it up carefully, walking to her apartment in the small part of town that was labelled 'Fairy Hills', which was a small place of apartments, mainly for the workers of Fairy Tail, the largest company that Lisanna found herself lucky to work at. 

After being at her home, the interior was bright and loud, much like her personality, she smiled at the kitten, who just seemed to purr and follow her around, purring when she even looks at it. She found it absolutely adorable and knew that the small kitty has already taken a liking to her. Lisanna got to quick works putting out flyers, taking the perfect photo of the kitten and putting her address and phone number on it, making sure the owner knew where to find their kitten, but she couldn't help but want to keep it for herself, but she knew that it wouldn't be right if she didn't give the owner the chance to find their kitty. She then started carrying around the kitten as she put up the posters, smiling to herself as she did so, happily hearing the kitten purr all through out.

* * *

It has officially been a week since Natsu Dragneel lost his kitten and he knew that it would show up... Eventually. But after a week, he started to worry, not knowing where his little buddy was. He had been wandering all around the town, looking for any signs of his cat. He sighed out loud, looking around. He wasn't worried, he rarely was ever worried about anything, but he was just wondering where his cat was. Until he stumbled upon these flyers, showing a picture of a car, then an address, looking at it, soon to realize that was indeed his cat and he glared at the flyer. In is eyes, it looked more like a kidnap and he tore off the flyer, rushing to the address as fast as he could. He glared at it until he eventually got to Fairy Hills, noticing that person must have worked at Fairy Tail, which would make it even easier to accuse them of cat burglary. 

It's been half an hour, but already, he was worked up, ready to demand for his cat's return. He eventually found the apartment and he knocked on the door, ready to give the person an earful, working up a long speech in his head, about how he was going to get his cat back. But as soon as the door opened, he was ready to start yelling until he saw who opened the door and he immediately drew a blank, blushing at the sight of her. His entire argument disappeared and all he could do was look at her. He found her to be beautiful and he could only imagine how red his cheeks were. 

"Hello, may I help you?" She spoke, and according to Natsu, she had the voice of an angel that made him want to hear more until he couldn't any more.

"I, um, you-" He stuttered, looking at the flyer, holding it up to her before she understood immediately, smiling and inviting him in.

"Oh, you're here for your cat? I knew it had to be someone's. You're very lucky you know." She said as she let him come inside and he was distracted by all the colours. Finally he pulled himself together, his mind going off like fireworks. 

"Of course I'm here for my cat! How could you just take my cat?! That's so not cool, and then taunt me by posting flyers around?!" He started yelling and all the while, she just giggled. 

"You're kinda cute, aren't you? I found your kitty wandering around all alone and I figured I should take care of it until someone came by." She giggled, looking at him and she looked at the kitten who wandered at them. "Maybe we could play house now." She teased him.

"What, you're crazy." He said, frowning with a blush, looking away, but putting the flier in his pocket. "Well, Happy and I got to go, so uh, I'll see you around?" He asked, picking up his cat as Lisanna smiled, nodding. 

"You can count on it. I'll be seeing you around." She said, walking him out, then kissing his cheek. "Until then!" She said, watching him walk away. Little did she know, he was already putting her number into his phone.


End file.
